1200 AM
by Lizz Danesta
Summary: pemuda datar dingin itu selalu datang berkeliaran tepat pukul 12.00 malam dan mengacaukan hidup Kyuhyun & hebatnya sosok transparan itu mampu menarik perhatian Kyuhyun dalam waktu 3 detik./" kurasa aku sudah gila karena jatuh cinta dengan hantu"/" ya...kim kibum bisakah kau berhenti mondar-mandir di dalam otakku/" aku pasti bisa menemukanmu cho kyuhyun"/.
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle :**

 **12.00 AM**

 **Cast :**

 **Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Kibum, Rated :**

 **T**

 **Genre :**

 **Drama, romance**

 **Warning :**

 **bahasa tidak baku, tidak sesuai dengan EYD yang baik dan benar, typos bertebaran dimana-mana.**

 **Summary**

 **pemuda datar dingin itu selalu datang berkeliaran tepat pukul 12.00 malam dan mengacaukan hidup Kyuhyun dan hebatnya sosok transparan itu mampu menarik minat Kyuhyun dalam waktu 3 detik./" kurasa aku sudah gila karena jatuh cinta dengan hantu"/" ya...kim kibum bisakah kau berhenti mondar-mandir di dalam otakku/" aku pasti bisa menemukanmu cho kyuhyun"/.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

.

.

 **[~Lizz_L_L~]**

" ini hanya mimpi, ini bukan kenyataan, ini tidak mungkin terjadi..." racau seorang pemuda bersurai coklat madu itu seraya menjedukan kepalanya ke lemari kaca di samping tempat tidurnya, pemuda berwajah pucat itu duduk meringkuk di sudut kamarnya yang serba gelap gulita tanpa penerangan sesikitpun. Bocah enam belas tahun itu sedang menangis lantaran mimpi buruk yang menganggunya. Mimpi buruk yang selama bertahun-tahun ini selalu menghantuinya.

"Papa~mama~jangan pergi, jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri disini hiks~hiks~" isak Kyuhyun meratapi nasib kesendiriannya, Kyuhyun sungguh kesepian dan sangat tertekan dengan keadaannya sendiri. "Arrghh~hah~hiks hiks hiks" isak Kyuhyun semakin deras dengan deraian air mata yang tiada henti mengalir dari kelopak matanya yang terlihat mulai membengkak. Dengan penuh kebingungan Kyuhyun berjalan sedikit sempoyongan keluar dari dalam kamarnya yang selalu membuatnya merasakan sesak menghimpit dadanya jam menunjukan pukul dua belas malam kurang lima belas menit.

"Mama~tolong aku, aku di sini Mama kembalilah" rintih Kyuhyun dengan air mata yang semakin deras membanjiri pipinya saat dirinya memasuki kamar kosong milik kedua orang tuanya yang tak lagi di tempati sejak dua bulan yang lalu. "Papa~aku takut, aku sendirian pulanglah, aku mohon~" tangis Kyuhyun bersandar dan terduduk di samping ranjang kedua orang tuanya menyembunyikan kepalanya dan masih terisak di sana tanpa di sadarinya sebuah jemari dingin transparan berusaha mengapai kepalanya, berniat mengelus surai coklat madu milik pemuda manis itu dan menenangkannya.

Kyuhyun tersentak kaget karena merasakan sebuah tangan dingin yang menyentuh puncak kepalanya. Dengan tatapan nyalang Kyuhyun melemparkan pandangannya kesekeliling ruangan kamar orang tuanya yang gelap gulita hingga iris selelehan karamel miliknya menangkap sekelebatan bayangan hitam yang berjalan menjauh dari kamar milik orang tuanya membuat nafas Kyuhyun sedikit tercekat hingga terdengar suara jam yang berdentang tiga kali menandakan jika saat ini sudah memasuki tengah malam. Tepat jam dua belas tengah malam, Kyuhyun bangkit berdiri berusaha menekan rasa takutnya dan melonggokan kepalanya keluar dari kamar dan sekali lagi sekelebat bayangan hitam itu melintas cepat berbelok dan menghilang menuju ke luar, ke arah kolam renang pribadi milik keluarganya. Nafas Kyuhyun semakin memburu dengan langkah waspada Kyuhyun berjalan dengan hati-hati sedikit menengok ke belakang takut-takut jika akan ada sesuatu mengerikan yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya dari arah belakang. Dengan jantung yang berdebar keras Kyuhyun mantap melangkah, entahlah meski dirinya memang tak memungkiri jika sedang dalam keadaan ketakutan tapi ada perasaan lain yang menyelinap di hatinya, rasa penasaran, keinginantahuan dan sebuah harapan. Entah harapan seperti apa yang di inginkan oleh Kyuhyun namun firasatnya mengatakan jika malam ini adalah malam penentuan bagi dirinya dan sebuah jalan untuk masa depannya yang terlihat gelap dan samar. Kyuhyun sudah berdiri di depan pintu geser kaca dengan nafas tercekat menatap ke arah kolam renangnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya di sana terlihat seorang pemuda bersurai segelap malamnya yang sedang berdiri dengan kaki telanjangnya tepat di tengah-tengah kolam renang dengan kaki yang menyentuh permukaan air seperti seorang ninja seperti di film-film yang di tontonnua dan yang membuat nafas Kyuhyun seakan berhenti mengalir adalah ketika laki-laki itu menatap dan mengulurkan tangannya kearah Kyuhyun dengan senyum manis yang tersunggih di bibir pucatnya.

"S~siapa k~kau?!" tanya Kyuhyun dengan suara berbisik dengan deru nafas yang mulai memburu namun Kyuhyun masih diam tak bergeming seolah kakinya menancap di lantai dengan begitu erat tak berniat untuk menyambut uluran tangan pemuda asing itu yang di rasa bukanlah seorang manusia.

Kyuhyun kembali terkesiap saat pemuda itu berjalan melintasi air kolam renang dan menuju kearahnya, wajah Kyuhyun kembali pias bahkan untuk sekedar berteriak saja dia tidak bisa.

"Tidak~tidak jangan mendekat, Kyu bodoh gerakan kakimu, cepat lari dari sini" batin Kyuhyun berteriak nyaring. Sedikit menghirup udara dengan rakus Kyuhyun berhasil menguasai dirinya sebelum makhluk transparan itu mendekatinya Kyuhyun berbalik dan berlari secepat kilat meninggalkan kolam renang menuju kamarnya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun dan langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya dengan bantingan keras.

Sementara si makhluk kasat mata itu menurunkan uluran tangannya dengan gerakan perlahan dan menatap kepergian Kyuhyun dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan setelahnya dia menghilang di antara kabut dan lenyap tanpa bekas.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

Pagi itu Kyuhyun terus mendesah keras pasalnya kejadian kemarin masih membekas jelas di otaknya, sesekali Kyuhyun tampak memperhatikan sekitarnya mencoba mencari jejak-jejak hantu di dalam mansion mewahnya.

"Hah~sepertinya aku memang bermimpi" bisik Kyuhyun lirih tanpa menyadari jika tatapan pengasuh sedari kecilnya itu menatapnya heran karena tidak biasanya tuan mudanya terlihat kebingungan seperti itu.

"Ada apa? Kenapa pagi-pagi sudah membuang nafas seperti itu, apa yang terjadi?!" tanya Lee Sungmin pengasuh Kyuhyun sejak dirinya masih anak-anak.

"Paman Sungmin, apa kau percaya dengan hantu?!" tanya Kyuhyun pada akhirnya mengutarakan maksudnya sambil menatap Sungmin yang kini sedang mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Lupakan saja, apa papa dan Mama menghubungiku hari ini?!" tanya Kyuhyun coba mengalihkan topik pembicaraan dan mungkin hal itu akan di sesalinya karena telah mengajukan sebuah pertanyaan yang sungguh tidak ingin dia ketahui jawabannya.

"Tidak ada pesan tuan muda, oh maaf saya melupakan sesuatu nyonya besar meminta Anda untuk menemuinya di kediamannya hari Sabtu depan dia ingin memberitahukan Anda tentang sesuatu hal penting dan untuk tuan besar beliau masih ada di Jepang sampai saat ini dengan~"

"Aku mengerti jangan di teruskan lagi, aku berangkat paman" potong Kyuhyun tidak ingin mendengar kabar bahagia yang di bawah oleh papanya maupun mamanya entah kenapa mendengar kabar jika kedua orang tuanya bahagia tanpa dirinya membuat Kyuhyun sadar jika dirinya seperti sampah bagi kedua orang tuanya dan hal itu membuatnya muak, Kyuhyun terlalu marah dengan kedua orang tuanya yang di rasa sangat tidak bertanggung jawab bahkan meninggalkannya untuk hidup seorang diri demi ego masing-masing, terlalu menyakitkan bagi Kyuhyun untuk menerima semua berita yang di bawah oleh papa dan mamanya yang bahkan sudah melupakan keberadaan dirinya, Kyuhyun hanya tidak ingin terpuruk terlalu jauh. Sungmin hanya bisa melihat tuan mudanya dengan tatapan sedihnya menatap punggung sempit pemuda manis itu dan menghela nafas lelah setelahnya.

"Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu sayang?!" tanya hankyung kepada istrinya.

"Tidak ada, kau sudah makan?!" tanyanya menunjukan senyum penuh cinta pada suaminya. Hankyung mengeleng dan tersenyum.

"Ayo aku akan menyiapkannya untukmu" ucap Sungmin lagi seraya mengiring hankyung menuju dapur. Kadang Kyuhyun merasa sangat iri melihat keharmonisan antara Sungmin dan hankyung, dia selalu bertanya-tanya kenapa kedua orang tuanya tidak bisa seperti mereka. Sesekali Kyuhyun juga ingin merasakan sebuah hidup dalam keluarga harmonis dan penuh cinta tapi Kyuhyun rasa itu tidak mungkin terjadi baginya karena hal itu terlalu mewah bagi Kyuhyun.

"Sudahlah jika takdir memang seperti ini mau di apakan lagi" putus Kyuhyun mengakhiri sesi mengintipnya dan berlari menuju halte bis yang menjadi rutinitas hariannya, meski ada berpuluh mobil berserta supir yang siap mengantar Kyuhyun namun Kyuhyun selalu menolak dan lebih memilih untuk naik bus. Kyuhyun hanya sedikit tidak suka dengan kemewahan yang selalu papa dan mamanya berikan, harta yang mereka cari hingga membuat keluarganya menjadi berantakan dan karena hal itulah yang membuat hubungan keluarga mereka berakhir menjadi tidak harmonis hingga membuatnya menjadi seperti ini, seorang pesakitan dan seorang introvert akut.

Kyuhyun berjalan menunduk saat memasuki gerbang sekolahnya tidak ingin terlalu terlihat mencolok di antara murid-murid yang lainnya.

"He~hei si aneh sudah datang ternyata, bagaimana kabarmu hari ini hem~" tanya seorang gadis yang bernama Jung soojung kini tengah menghadang laju perjalanan Kyuhyun menuju ke arah kelasnya. Kyuhyun semakin tertunduk dan bergerak gelisah di tempatnya, semua orang tau jika Kyuhyun sedang merasa sangat tidak nyaman dan tidak menyukai situasi dimana dirinya sedang di tekan oleh sekumpulan gadis-gadis bodoh itu. Soojung melihat pergerakan Kyuhyun dan mendengus menghina setelahnya.

"Kenapa semakin di lihat kau terlihat semakin menyebalkan dan membuatku kesal saja, freak~rasanya jika melihat wajahmu seperti ini membuatku ingin mempermainkan dirimu sesukaku, ah~benar sekali karena aku adalah gadis yang baik aku akan menunjukan sesuatu hal yang menyenangkan untukmu" ucap gadis itu sedikit bermain-main sementara di belakangnya terlihat teman-teman Soojung mulai tertawa cekikikan senang ketika melihat aksi Soojung yang akan mem-bully Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun semakin bergerak gelisah di tempatnya dan memundurkan langkahnya secara refleks saat mendapati soojung bergerak semakin menghimpitnya., Kyuhyun harus segera pergi dari sini sebelum dia berubah menjadi gila karena gadis-gadis itu.

"Wooo~easy dud, permainan belum di mulai kau mau kemana" tahan Soojung menekan dada Kyuhyun ke arah tembok seraya mendorong dan semakin menyudutkan Kyuhyun.

"Jung Soojung hentikan atau kau akan ku laporkan kepada ketua kedisiplinan karena telah menganggu murid lain" ucap suara seorang pemuda mungil yang berlari kecil menuju ke arahnya.

"Tsk~sebaiknya kau urus urusanmu sendiri dan berhentilah bersikap seolah kau adalah pahlawan yang bisa menyelamatkan dunia, kau benar-benar memuakkan aku bahkan ingin meludahi wajahmu" ucap Soojung dengan nada yang membuat telinga Baekhyun terbakar dengan sikap angkuh dan Arongan gadis itu yang balas menatap Baekhyun pemuda mungil yang menginterupsi aksi menyenangkannya menganggu si culun Kyuhyun.

"Sebaiknya kau turuti dia atau aku akan memberikan hukuman berat padamu" lanjut sebuah suara berat lainnya dengan nada dingin menusuk. Sontak semua mata mengalihkan atensinya menuju asal suara tersebut dan di sana terlihatlah seorang pemuda bersurai gelap dengan tinggi menjulang menatap mereka dengan tatapan tajam seraya bersedekap dada serta menguarkan aura dingin menusuknya. Soojung agak terkesiap dengan kedatangan pemuda itu dengan aura mengintimidasinya sedikit merasa tidak nyaman Soojung melepaskan Kyuhyun dengan tatapan penuh dengan kebencian.

"Lain kali ku pastikan kau tidak akan selamat freak" ancam Soojung berbisik ke telinga Kyuhyun dengan tatapan tajamnya sebelum pergi dengan gengnya dan dengan sengaja menabrakan bahunya keras ke arah bahu Baekhyun membuat si mungil itu sedikit terhuyung dan terdorong ke belakang.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?!" tanya Baekhyun pada Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun mengeleng cepat meremas kedua tangannya dan segera berlalu dari hadapan dua orang siswa itu melesat menuju kelasnya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

"Terima kasih kembali" Baekhyun berteriak ke arah Kyuhyun seolah-olah pemuda itu telah membalas ucapan terima kasih yang di lontarkan Kyuhyun padahal sejak tadi Kyuhyun tidak mengucapkan apapun pada Baekhyun. "Hari ini dia tidak berbicara denganku lagi hah~sulit sekali mendekatinya, padahal aku hanya ingin berteman dengannya" desah Baekhyun merasa gagal untuk mendekati Kyuhyun untuk yang ke kesekian kalinya.

"Kenapa kau terlihat sangat tertarik padanya?!" tanya pemuda tinggi itu seraya mengrusak surai Baekhyun, kekasihnya.

"Entahlah Kris rasanya aku tak bisa membiarkan dia seperti itu, kau tau setiap aku berpapasan jalan dengannya aku merasa seolah dia menjerit keras tepat di telingaku dan mengatakan kata 'tolong aku' secara berulang-ulang dan ini sangat mengangguku dan membuatku gila, dia membutuhkan bantuan tapi dia terlalu tertutup, hah~aku harus bagaimana lagi" ungkap Baekhyun merasa cemas sendiri dengan sikap Kyuhyun dan bercerita pada Kris dengan sangat mengebu-gebu serta jangan lupakan mimik wajah mengemaskannya.

Kris terkekeh gemas melihat kekasih mungilnya yang terlihat begitu bersemangat. "Kau bisa mencobanya lagi nanti" ucap Kris.

"Kau benar aku akan lebih semangat mendekatinya, oh ya terima kasih untuk yang tadi, memiliki kekasih seorang ketua kedisiplinan memang sangat membantu" cengir Baekhyun seraya memeluk Kris.

"Ayo masuk kelas" sahut Kris tersenyum manis untuk Baekhyun dan di sambut anggukan antusias kekasih mungilnya itu.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

Teng teng teng

Jam dinding besar yang berdiri kokoh diruang keluarga berdentang nyaring membuat gema menakutkan di seluruh rumah besar yang terlihat sangat sunyi itu. Tanpa di suruh saat jam berdentang keras kelopak mata pemuda bersurai karamel itu terlihat bergerak dan menampakan kedua mutiara berwarna karamel dari balik kelopak dan bulu-bulu mata lentiknya.

Kyuhyun bangkit berdiri dengan sikap waspada menyingkap selimutnya dan mulai berjalan tergesah menghampiri meja nakasnya, dia mengambil sebuah senter dan sebuah jimat dari kuil untuk perlindungan. Kyuhyun mendongak dan memejamkan matanya seraya menghembuskan nafasnya secara berulang-ulang coba menyiapkan mental untuk apapun yang akan di lihatnya nanti. Setelah semua persiapan selesai Kyuhyun berjalan sedikit mengendap melonggokkan kepalanya menuju ke arah koridor yang terlihat sangat gelap itu, sedikit menelan ludahnya keluh namjn dengan perlahan-lahan Kyuhyun mulai keluar dari dalam kamarnya dan entah kenapa dadanya semakin terasa berdebar sempat terlintas dalam benaknya jika dia mengurungkan semua rencananya dan kembali saja ke dalam kamarnya dan meringkuk di balik selimut hingga pagi menjelang. Tapi entah kenapa kali ini Kyuhyun tak bisa mengabaikan perasaan aneh yang tiba-tiba terbersit di dalam hatinya. Berani~kali ini Kyuhyun harus berani.

Kyuhyun memulai langkah pertamannya tanpa menyalakan senter, Kyuhyun takut jika keberadaannya dapat di ketahui karena senter yang di milikinya. Pelan Kyuhyun mengendap melewati kamar pasangan pembantunya menunu ke arah kolam renang semakin dekat entah kenapa dada Kyuhyun seakan berdetak lebih cepat bahkan jantungnya seakan berlomba-lomba melesak dan meloncat-loncat dengan cepat. Kyuhyun terdiam di balik tembok sebelum melonggokan kepalanya untuk melihat ke arah kolam renang memejamkan matanya sekali lagi dan meredakan deru nafasnya yang entah sejak kapan terasa begitu berat. Bahkan malam ini terasa sangat aneh sekali hawa dingin yang datang dan tiba-tiba menusuk sama sekali tak mempengaruhinya lihat saja keringat besar sebiji jagung tampak menyembul di antara dahinya.

Kyuhyun memposisikan dirinya dan menempel di tembok melonggokan kepalanya pelan-pelan untuk melihat ke arah kolam renang dan di sana tidak ada apa-apa. Kosong~tak ada mahkluk yang di lihat Kyuhyun kemarin, sedikit lega Kyuhyun kembali melangkahkan kakinya mendekati pintu kaca geser yang memisahkan antara dapur dan kolam renang itu. Kyuhyun mengamati lagi kolam renang dari sudut ke sudut.

"Tidak ada, sepertinya memang hanya imajinasiku, mungkin kemarin aku terlalu kacau sehingga membuatku berhalusinasi" ucap Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri dan merasakan sebuah kelegaan yang pasti menyusup ke dalam hatinya.

"Apa yang sedang kau cari?!"

Deg

Mata Kyuhyun terbuka dan melotot dengan sendirinya dan tiba-tiba saja hawa dingin membeku semakin menyusup dan menguasai sekitarnya saat telinganya mendengar suara berat seorang pemuda yang ada di belakangnya dan bertanya padanya.

Deg

Deg

Deg

Jantung Kyuhyun rasanya akan mengelinding sebentar lagi, setau dia tak ada seorang pemuda yang tinggal di mansionnya bahkan orang yang tinggal di mansion besarnya bisa di hitung dua orang pembantu wanita, paman Ming, paman Han, satu supir dan satu tukang kebun dan di antara mereka semua seingat Kyuhyun dia tak pernah mempekerjakan seorang pemuda rata-rata laki-laki yang tinggal di sini sudah hampir berumur semua, bahkan Kyuhyun tak pernah merasa mengenal suara pemuda asing yang ada di belakangnya.

"Apa kau mencariku?!" tanya suara berat itu lagi.

"Tidak~tidak~ini pasti mimpi" batin Kyuhyun lagi. Perlahan pemuda bersurai karamel itu membalikan badannya membuka matanya perlahan. Di sana di atas meja pemuda dengan surai kelam itu menatapnya intens terlihat sekali jika ada sebuah kebingungan di mata pemuda bersurai gelap itu saat mendapati sorot mata penuh ketakutan milik Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun menatap pemuda itu semakin horor kala pemuda itu datang melayang menghampirinya.

"Tunggu~tunggu jangan berteriak" ucap sang pemuda yang mendapati gelagat aneh Kyuhyun yang wajahnya memucat seiring mendekatnya dirinya pada Kyuhyun.

"Gggyyyaaaaaaaaaaaa..." Kyuhyun berteriak sekeras-kerasnya dan membangunkan hampir seisi rumah, benar saja tak berapa lama terlihat berbondong-bondong manusia yang dengan derap langkah kaki yang mengema di koridor.

Klap

Ruangan menyala dengan terang. "Kyu ada apa?!" tanya Sungmin berlari menghampiri majikan yang sudah dia anggap seperti anaknya sendiri itu yang kini sedang meringkuk di pojokan pintu seraya menengelamkan kepalanya sendiri diantara lengannya. Tubuh pemuda itu terlihat bergetar hebat dengan sebagian kaosnya yang basah karena keringat.

"Kyu kau tidak apa-apa, apa yang terjadi kenapa ada di sini?!" tanya Sungmin sekali lagi. Kyuhyun mendongak menatap Sungmin dengan wajah pucatnya menjelajahi area sekitarnya dan tak mendapati makhluk itu lagi entah kemana dia menghilang. Sungmin melihat gelagat Kyuhyun dan mengikuti arah pandang Kyuhyun. "Apa yang sedang kau cari kenapa berteriak sayang?!" tanya Sungmin lagi berusaha menenangkan Kyuhyun dengan nada penuh kasih sayang.

"A~aku tidak apa-apa paman, a~aku hanya melihat~melihat~tikus, iya tikus" ucap Kyuhyun tak ingin mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Sungmin dan membuat seiring mansion panik. Hankyung menghela nafas dan menyuruh yang lainnya untuk segera tidur kembali. Sungmin dan hankyung saling menatap heran pasalnya sejak lama mereka tinggal di mansion ini tak pernah sekalipun mereka menjumpai adanya tikus.

"Han coba kau periksa siapa tau memang ada tikus di sini, sepertinya kau perlu istirahat, ayo aku antar ke kamarmu Kyu" ucap Sungmin lagi menatap suaminya dan kembali menatap Kyuhyun. Hankyung mengangguk dan berjalan menjauh coba mengecek setiap sudut ruangan, barang kali memang ada seekor tikus di sana.

"Aku ingin minuman hangat bisa kau buatkan untukku paman ming" tanya Kyuhyun, Sungmin tersenyum dan mengangguk sabar.

"Baiklah aku akan membuatkan coklat panas untukmu, tunggu sebentar ya" ucap Sungmin bangkit berdiri dan menjauh dari Kyuhyun menuju konter dapur.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas lega seraya mengusap keringat yang ada di dahinya. Berniat bangkit berdiri menyusul Sungmin namun sebuah suara lain menghentikan gerakannya dan membuatnya seolah kembali membeku.

"Kau sudah tenang?!" Kyuhyun menoleh cepat dan mendapati pemuda bersurai kelam itu ada di sampingnya berjongkok di sebelahnya dan melemparkan senyum yang terkesan tampan ke arahnya, jika bukan karena makhluk itu adalah hantu bisa di pastikan Kyuhyun akan menunduk dengan wajah tang merona merah karena mendapati wajah tampan pemuda di sampingnya yang terlihat sempurna tanpa cacat namun kaki ini berbeda dia bukan manusia dan dia adalah hantu seketika melihat penampakan pemuda itu membuat kepala Kyuhyun serasa di hantam oleh benda berat sekeras-kerasnya dan membuat tubuh Kyuhyun langsung limbung hingga kegelapan pekat menguasainya.

"Ooh~sepertinya aku telah membuat masalah, sial~" bisik pemuda itu lagi dan menghilang kemudian saat mendengar pekikan suara Sungmin saat melihat kyuhyun ambruk dan pingsan di tempat.

Tbc


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle :**

 **12.00 AM**

 **Cast :**

 **Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Kibum, Rated :**

 **T**

 **Genre :**

 **Drama, romance**

 **Warning :**

 **bahasa tidak baku, tidak sesuai dengan EYD yang baik dan benar, typos bertebaran dimana-mana.**

 **Summary**

 **pemuda datar dingin itu selalu datang berkeliaran tepat pukul 12.00 malam dan mengacaukan hidup Kyuhyun dan hebatnya sosok transparan itu mampu menarik minat Kyuhyun dalam waktu 3 detik./" kurasa aku sudah gila karena jatuh cinta dengan hantu"/" ya...kim kibum bisakah kau berhenti mondar-mandir di dalam otakku/" aku pasti bisa menemukanmu cho kyuhyun"/.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

.

.

 **[~Lizz_L_L~]**

"Enghh...jangan pergi mama~tidak hentikan jangan lakukan itu enghh..." erangan pemuda bersurai coklat madu itu masi terus terdengar di sepanjang malam entah apa yang menganggunya kali ini, sementara di atasnya terlihat seorang pemuda pucat terlihat bersedekap dada dan duduk bersila melayang di udara tepat di atas tubuh Kyuhyun, sosok transparan itu sesekali terlihat mengernyit tak suka saat melihat Kyuhyun yang tampak gelisah dan tidak tenang dalam tidurnya.

"Hemz...apa yang sebaiknya kulakukan?! Apa ku bangunkan saja dia? Tapi bagaimana kalau dia pingsan lagi seperti waktu itu" ujarnya bingung seraya menimbang-nimbang keputusannya.

"Aarrggghh...menyebalkan, aku benci hal rumit" teriaknya seraya mengrusak surainya kesal. "Uh...dia terbangun" tambah sosok transparan itu tersenyum bodoh saat mendapati gerakan kelopak mata Kyuhyun yang mulai terbuka menampilkan iris selelehan karamel yang terlihat sayu di dalam sana.

Perlahan Kyuhyun mengerjap sedikit bingung karena sesaat tadi dia tersentak kaget oleh sebuah suara keras hingga membuatnya terjaga.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?!" tanya Kibum memperlihatkan sosok melarangnya dengan wajah yang mendekat ke arah wajah Kyuhyun dalam keremangan kamar tidurnya, satu detik Kyuhyun menatap pemuda itu berusaha mengumpulkan nyawanya, pemuda bersurai coklat karamel itu terdiam seribu bahasa tampak sesekali kelopaknya mengerjab bingung coba memproses sesuatu.

"Hallo~apa kau mendengarku?!" tanya Kibum lagi seraya melambaikan tangan pucatnya di depan wajah Kyuhyun yang mulai sadar dengan siapa dia berhadapan, iris selelehan karamel itu mulai membulat sempurna.

"Tidak~tidak~" serga Kibum cepat berusaha meminta Kyuhyun agar tidak menjerit.

"Gggyyyyaaaaaaaaa..." jerit Kyuhyun panjang seraya bangkit berdiri dari atas tempat tidurnya dan cepat menyalakan lampu, tak lama setelah itu suara derap langkah kaki terdengar semakin mendekat dan tampak pintu kamar Kyuhyun terbuka dengan cepat. Tampaklah Sungmin dan Hangeng yang datang dengan tergesah dengan wajah khas bangun tidurnya.

"Apa yang terjadi Kyu, apa Kau baik-baik saja?!" tanya Sungmin menatap wajah pucat Kyuhyun dengan keringat dingin yang membasahi hampir seluruh kaosnya, dia tampak menyedihkan meringkuk di pojokan kamarnya dengan tatapan nyalang menatap sekitarnya.

Glup

Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya keluh dan mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah Sungmin yang mendekat ke arahnya dengan raut wajah cemas.

"T~tidak, A~aku tidak apa-apa paman, aku hanya mimpi buruk" jawab Kyuhyun seraya bangkit berdiri mencoba meredamkan tubuhnya yang sedikit gemetar karena kaget seraya tersenyum kaku menatap Sungmin. "Maaf membangunkan paman Hin dan paman Han, kalian bisa kembali tidur, aku sudah tidak apa-apa?!" ucap Kyuhyun seraya kembali tersenyum seolah berniat memberi kesan jika dirinya baik-baik saja.

"Kau yakin, apa perlu paman temani disini?!" tawar Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun ragu, entah kenapa perasaannya tiba-tiba menghangat saat Kyuhyun mendapat sebuah perhatian Sungmin. "Tidak apa-apa paman Min, kalian kembali tidurlah maaf membuat kalian cemas" ucap Kyuhyun kali ini dengan senyum manis yang terlihat tulus.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, jika kau berubah pikiran kau bisa mencariku" tambah Sungmin dan Kyuhyun mengangguk mengiyakan. Kyuhyun menutup pintu dan kembali mengamati keadaan kamar tidurnya mencari sebuah sosok transparan yang mengagetkannya dan tiba-tiba saja menghilang.

"Aku ada di sini, tunggu jangan berteriak lagi atau pingsan aku tidak berbahaya dan aku juga tidak akan menyakitimu oke" ucap Kibum tiba-tiba saja muncul entah dari mana membuat Kyuhyun sedikit berjengit kagey namun masih bisa menampilkan ekspresi biasanya, meski tidak di pungkiri juga jika Kyuhyun sedikit takut melihat sosok Kibum yang melayang-layang terbalik di udara.

"A~apa maumu?! K~ kenapa kau terus muncul dan mengangguku?!" tanya Kyuhyun pada akhirnya, Kyuhyun bahkan mengutuk suaranya yang terdengar bergetar.

"Aku tidak mau apa-apa kok, aku juga tidak ada niat untuk menganggumu, aku sendiri bingung kenapa aku selalu terdampar di sini, entah kenapa saat mataku terpejam aku sudah ada di rumahmu, aku juga tidak tau alasannya kenapa? Apa mungkin kita berjodoh ya?" jawab Kibum dengan wajah innocentnya sambil tersenyum bodoh menatap Kyuhyun yang melongoh melihat penampakan hantu Kibum yang mengatakan hal tidak masuk akal lainnya dengan posisi tubuh yang melayang-layang di udara.

"Hah~" oke mungkin Kyuhyun salah dengar atau apa, dia benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan penjelasan makhluk abstrak itu.

"Hei~aku Kim Kibum, namamu siapa?! Ah~Kyuhyun kan? Aku tadi mendengar manusia bergigi kelinci tadi memanggilmu seperti itu, benarkan kalan namamu adalah Kyuhyun?! Aku tidak ingin salah memanggil nama" tanya makhluk transparan itu seraya menyodorkan tangannya ke arah Kyuhyun, tidak sadar jika dirinya tidak bisa menyentuh apapun dengan tubuh transparannya.

"Ah~iya namaku Kyuhyun, engh~kukira aku tidak bisa menyentuh, tanganmu~errr kau hantu, ingat?!" ujar Kyuhyun sedikit kikuk dan mengaruk pipinya seraya meringis kaku menatap Kibum yang menampilkan wajah bodohnya lagi.

"Ah~kau benar, hehehe jadi kau sudah tidak takut lagi padaku kan?!" tanya makhluk transparan itu menatap Kyuhyun menampilkan wajah berbinar.

"Sedikit mungkin, tapi jangan pernah muncul dengan tiba-tiba seperti tadi oke, kau membuatku sedikit terkejut jika kemunculanmu seperti itu dan siapapun pasti akan kaget jika melihatmu apalagi kau adalah hantu" ucap Kyuhyun mulai nyaman berbicara dengan Kibum.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud melakukan itu, habisnya aku suka melihat wajahmu dari dekat seperti ini" ujar Kibum mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun dan menatap wajah Kyuhyun dengan manik gelapnya dengan posisi terbalik. "Kau benar-benar terlihat cantik" ucap Kibum lagi seraya tersenyum mengoda. Mendengar ucapan Kibum tanpa di suruh pipi pucat Kyuhyun terasa terbakar hebat dan tak berapa lama warna merah mulai menjalari wajahnya hingga ke telinga.

"A~aku harus tidur, aku tidak ingin bangun kesiangan besok, selamat tidur Kibummie?!" ucap Kyuhyun dengan wajah menunduk berusaha menyembunyikan ekspresi imutnya dari Kibum.

"Ya padahal aku baru datang kenapa kau langsung tidur, huh~tidak asyik" ucap Kibum seraya mendengus melihat Kyuhyun yang menaiki tempat tidurnya seraya menutupi tubuh dan wajahnya dengan selimut, tanpa Kibum ketahui Kyuhyun belumlah menutup matanya dengan sempurna, Kyuhyun masih berusaha menetralkan debaran yang da di hatinya karena sosok transparan itu.

.

.

.

°•°•°

"Bagaimana sekarang, kita apakan dia?!" tanya Soojung pada teman-temannya seraya menyeringai jahat menatap Kyuhyun yang menatap para gadis itu dengan tatapan meliar. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun tidak takut dengan mereka sungguh, hanya saja Kyuhyun tidak ingin menyakiti mereka jika dia melawan.

Plak

Plak

Tamparan bertubi-tubi itu mulai melayang ke arah wajah pucat milik Kyuhyun hingga dia terdorong ke belakang dengan punggung yang menabrak tembok keras membuatnya oleng dan jatuh terduduk dengan kaki terkilir.

"Aku sungguh kesal hanya dengan melihat wajah sok lemahmu itu, kau tau gara-gara wajah sok polosmu itu Kai menjauh dan memutuskan ku secara sepihak" ucap gadis itu dengan tatapan tajam yang sarat akan kebencian menatap Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun semakin tersudut karena serangan brutal gadis itu yang terus di layangkan padanya meski dia berusaha menghalau tapi jika lawannya tiga gadis yang mengeroyoknya secara bersamaan membuat Kyuhyun sedikit kewalahan juga.

"Hentikan, apa yang kalian lakukan, lepaskan aku?!" teriak Kyuhyun sedikit menghempaskan jemari-jemari tiga gadis yang mengerayanginya dan sedang di penuhi oleh amarah itu dengan sedikit keras. Soojung menatap Kyuhyun tak percaya, karena baru pertama kalinya Kyuhyun berani melawan dirinya.

"Bisakah kau menghentikan semua ini, aku tidak tau apa masalahmu dengan Kai yang jelas aku tidak ada hubungannya dengan hal itu, Soojung mengertilah" ucap Kyuhyun coba berdiskusi dengan Soojung dan meminta sedikit pengertian gadis itu, namun sepertinya hal itu sia-sia saja, Soojung terdiam beberapa saat masih menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang penuh gores luka dan berdarah akibat ulahnya dengan tatapan semakin tajam menusuk.

"Bukan salahmu, hah~kau benar-benar sampah, mati saja kau brengsek" raung gadis itu kembali menjambak, menginjak dan menendangi Kyuhyun yang masih tergolek di tanah.

"Kalian, hentikan" teriak Baekhyun yang muncul dengan tiba-tiba di belakang sekolah tempat di mana kawanan Soojung dan gengnya kembali membully Kyuhyun. Untung saja ada Kim Ryeowook yang memberitahukan keberadaan Kyuhyun yang di seret paksa oleh Soojung dan teman-temannya.

"Dasar gadis-gadis bodoh, kalian ingin mati hah~" teriak Baekhyun menjambak surai Soojung dengan kasar serta menjauhkannya dari tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Yak~bicth lepaskan tanganmu dari kepalaku atau kau akan menyesal seumur hidupmu?!" ancam Soojung dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Kau pikir aku gila hah~aku tidak akan pernah melepaskan gadis gila tidak punya otak sepertimu" bantah Baekhyun semakin menjambak kasar surai coklat Soojung.

Kyuhyun melihat pemuda mungil itu yang datang dengan hebohnya dengan langkah sedikit menghentak dan menjabak Soojung dengan sikap yang menakjubkan namun tatapan Kyuhyun terlihat membola sempurna saat Baekhyun kembali terdesak mendapatkan serangan balik dari Soojung dan ke dua temannya yang tidak bisa di katakan enteng bahkan mendekati kata bringas, Kyuhyun berlari menghampiri Baekhyun dan menarik tubuh Mina menjauhkan serta sedikit menghempaskan tubuh gadis itu agar menjauh dari Baekhyun. Mina terjungkal kebelakang dan berteriak tidak terima mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Kyuhyun, gadis itu kembali berdiri dan mulai menyerang Kyuhyun lagi hingga perkelahian antara Kyuhyun, Baekhyun dan Soojung serta teman-temannya tidak bisa terelakan, namun kali ini Kyuhyun tidak hanya diam saja di bully oleh soojung dia ikut berdiri dan membela dirinya sendiri, entah kenapa keberaniannya timbul karena sosok pemuda mungil bersurai magenta itu.

"Kurang aja, brengsek kau" raung Soojung karena Kyuhyun berhasil menamparnya keras.

"Kau yang memulai, aku tidak akan membiarkan diriku kau siksa lagi Soojung" ucap Kyuhyun balas berteriak.

"Bagus Kyu, seperti itu, ayo kalau kalian masih ingin berulah kami siap menghadapi kalian, kalian pikir kami takut hah?!" ucap Baekhyun dengan wajah mengejek yang terlihat super menyebalkan dan tertawa puas setelahnya.

"Awas kalian, ayo pergi" ucap Soojung melemparkan lirikan tajam sebelum menghilang.

"Cih~beraninya cuma keroyokan, dasar pecundang" ucap Baekhyun tanpa menyadari jika Kyuhyun telah menatapnya sejak tadi. Mereka saling tatap sepersekian detik hingga Kyuhyun mulai tertawa dan diikuti oleh Baekhyun setelahnya.

"T~terima kasih sudah menolongku sekali lagi, Baekhyun-ah" ucap Kyuhyun dengan senyum malu-malu dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah.

"Aigoo~kau manis sekali Kyu-chan jika seperti itu, ayo aku traktir kamu parfait nanti sepulang sekolah karena kamu manis sekali hari ini, bagaimana?!" ucap Baekhyun dengan wajah gemasnya, Kyuhyun kembali tertawa seneng seraya mengangguk bahagia karena dia mempunyai Baekhyun sebagai teman pertamanya.

.

.

.

•°•°•

"Eenngghh...Mama...tidak, jangan pergi...engghh..." racau Kyuhyun dalam tidurnya dengan keringat dingin yang semakin deras membasahi dahinya.

 _Kyuhyun berjalan dalam kegelapan itu mengerang frustasi karena melihat bayangan ibunya yang berjalan mulai menjauhi dirinya._

 _"Tidak Mama...tunggu aku, jangan pergi Mama" teriak Kyuhyun dengan derai air mata yang terus mengalir dari kedua iris selelehan karamel miliknya sementara kakinya masih terus berlari mengejar ibunya yang seolah menulikan pendengarannya._

 _"Kyu..." Kyuhyun terhenyak secepat kilat kepalanya menoleh ke arah belakang tubuhnya dan tanpa sadar menatap sesosok tubuh yang sangat di kenalnya, sesosok manusia yang juga sangat di rindukannya._

 _"Papa...hiks...papa" ucap Kyuhyun saat laki-laki tampan dengan diplenya itu menatap ke arahnya dengan tatapan kosong._

 _"Kyu Chan, ini saatnya kau harus memilih aku atau dia?!" Kyuhyun kembali terhenyak dan menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sebaliknya dan di sana terlihat seorang wanita dengan paras cantik yang terlihat mengoda dengan lipstik merah menyala di bibirnya._

 _"Memilih?!" tanya Kyuhyun seolah bingung menatap kedua orang tuanya yang memaksa untuk memilih hal yang tidak di mengerti nya._

 _"Ya memilih, antara aku dengannya" tambah sang ayah yang menatap ibunya dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan._

 _Kyuhyun semakin terisak lirirh, dia tidak menginginkan ini, dia tidak mau memilih tidak bisakah orang tuanya mengerti dan memahaminya, Kyuhyun hanya ingin mereka bertiga kembali bersama seperti keluarga harmonis seperti dulu._

 _"Tidak bisakah kita kembali seperti dulu hanya aku, papa dan Mama, kita bertiga, tidak bisakah seperti itu?!" tanya Kyuhyun dengan segala isak tangisnya dengan tatapan nanar melihat kedua orang tuanya secara bergantian._

 _"Kami tidaklah sama seperti dulu, jika kau tidak bisa memilih kami tidak memaksa" ucap sang ibu dan berbalik pergi mulai menjauhinya._

 _"Maafkan papa Kyu?!" tambah sang ayah dan membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah yang berlawanan dari arah ibu Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menatap punggung ke dua orang tuanya yang semakin menjauh dengan tatapan panik, Kyuhyun ingin mencegah tapi dia bingung dia harus mengikuti siapa ayah atau ibunya._

 _"Tidak jangan pergi, aku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri kembalilah huwaaaaa..." Kyuhyun duduk berjongkok seraya menjambaki surai karamelnya dengan bringas di dalam kegelapan yang semakin menyelimutinya tubuhnya bergetar hebat dengan tangis yang tidak bisa berhenti namun sebuah rengkuhan lengan kokoh menarik Kyuhyun dari keterpurukannya, membuat Kyuhyun sedikit terhenyak kala lengan kekar itu mendekapnya dan memberikannya sebuah pelukan hangat. Pemuda bersurai kelam itu terlihat memejamkan matanya semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh bergetar milik Kyuhyun._

 _"Jangan menangis lagi, aku ada di sini, jika mereka berdua menolakmu maka kau hanya perlu datang padaku, aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu dan akan selalu ada untukmu, Kyu" ucap suara berat pemuda itu membuat tangis Kyuhyun yang terhenti itu kembali berkumandang keras, Kyuhyun memeluk sosok tegap itu yang semakin memeluknya erat mencoba menyalurkan ketenangan dan rasa nyaman untuk Kyuhyun._

Kibum terlihat menatap tubuh Kyuhyun yang terlihat tenang di depannya seraya mengusap surai karamelnya pemuda itu dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan, entah mimpi seperti apa yang membuat Kyuhyun menangis seperti itu yang jelas Kibum tidak menyukai jika pemuda manis itu kembali menangis meski itu hanya dalam tidurnya.

"Aku tidak tau kau bermimpi seperti apa, tapi selama ada aku tak akan kubiarkan kau menangis lagi Kyu, selamat tidur Kyuhyun" ucap Kibum seraya menundukkan kepalanya mengecup bibir Kyuhyun sekilas dan menghilang setelahnya.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

Cip

Cip

Cip

Kicauan burung pagi itu secara perlahan membuat sosok pemuda yang tengah bergelung nyaman dalam selimutnya mulai tersadar, samar-samar sinar sang mentari mulai menyusup ke dalam kamar tidurnya dari arah jendela yang entah sejak kapan gordennya telah terbuka dengan sempurna itu. Pemuda datar dingin itu kembali mengerang dan berbalik berusaha menghindar dari sinar terang yang sangat menganggu tidurnya karena silau cahaya sang Surya yang menghantam langsung pada retina matanya membuat pemuda berwajah datar itu merasa sangat tidak nyaman. Namun Pemuda berwajah datar itu kembali mengingat mimpinya semalam membuatnya tersadar sepenuhnya dengan manik sekelam malamnya yang terbuka lebar, mutiara gelapnya masih ada di sana berbinar redup namun dirinya masih diam di atas ranjangnya menatap kosong ke arah langit-langit kamarnya dengan pikiran yang mengembara jauh. "Dia~" bisiknya satu kata dan menjeda kalimatnya seolah yang akan di katakan selanjutnya adalah suatu kabar buruk untuk dirinya sendiri. "Menangis lagi~" tambahnya dan setelahnya pemuda datar dingin itu mengusap wajahnya kasar seolah frustasi saat mendengar ucapannya barusan.

"Kenapa?! Apa yang membuatmu selalu menangis dalam tidurmu? Apa masalahmu?!" bisik pemuda berwajah dingin itu pada dinding-dinding kamarnya yang membisu tanpa kata tidak ada tanggapan ataupun balasan.

"Kibummie~cepat bangun ini sudah siang kau akan tidur sampai kapan, cepat bangun atau ibu akan menyeretmu sekarang juga" Teriak sang ibu dari arah bawah dengan teriak super soniknya.

Pemuda berwajah datar itu~Kim Kibum~sedikit mengerang saat mendengar teriakan bernada ancaman dari ibunya. "Iya aku sudah bangun, astaga~ini di rumah mom bukan di hutan" balas berteriak ke arah ibunya seraya berdecih lirih dan setelahnya pemuda datar itu mengambil handuk dan berjalan malas-malasan ke arah kamar mandi.

.

.

.

•°•°•

"Hoam~ah...badanku rasanya sakit semua, pegal sekali~" ucap seorang pemuda berwajah datar seraya mengrusak surai segelap malamnya itu dengan sedikit brutal.

"Woi~Kim Kibum, kau santai sekali kau tidak ingat kita ada pertandingan basket pagi ini, kau ikut kan?!" teriak sambil lalu seorang pemuda berwajah tampan dan memiliki postur tubuh tegap layaknya seorang model itu~Park Chanyeol~memberitahu pemuda berwajah datar yang masih memasang wajah bodoh khas orang idiot dengan surai acak-acakan seraya berlari kencang dengan tergesah meninggalkan Kibum yang masih menatap aneh punggung Chanyeol yang melesat cepat menuju ke arah lapangan basket.

Kibum membelalakkan matanya tersadar dengan rasa kantuk yang menguap entah kemana. "Oh~shit, aku melupakannya" teriak Kibum mengumpat dan berlari kencang mengikuti jejak Chanyeol di kejauhan yang melesat cepat dan sudah menghilang menuju club basket.

Kibum mengebrak pintu ruangan club basket dan tergesah menuju lokernya. "Kenapa tidak ada yang mengingatkanku jika hari ini ada pertandingan penting, apa jadwalnya di ganti?!" ucap Kibum menatap dua tiang yang sama-sama saling melepaskan baju seragamnya dan menganti dengan seragam merah team basket mereka.

"Aku sendiri saja lupa, bagaimana caranya aku mengingatkan dirimu idiot" balas Chanyeol tergesah dan memasukan barang-barangnya yang tersisa ke dalam loker dengan biadap menjejalkan secara sembarangan dan hal itu pula yang Sehun dan Kibum lakukan setelahnya.

"Menurutmu kenapa kami bisa ada di sini bersamamu jika kami tidak lupa juga sama sepertimu, bodoh~sudah cepat aku tidak ingin di gantung oleh si pendek itu" balas pemuda albino berwajah tak kalah datarnya dari Kibum.

"Cih~ sepertinya kita akan mendapat ceramah lagi kali ini" Kibum hanya menatap malas kedua temannya itu seraya berdecih lirih, sangat tidak terkejut dengan kedua temannya yang sama idiotnya seperti dirinya sendiri.

Brak

"Astaga kalian masih ada di sini, cepatlah donghae hyung sudah murka dan mencari-cari kalian, pertandingannya akan segera dimulai, kenapa kalian selalu membuat masalah sih" teriak si kecil henly yang menatap ketiga manusia idiot itu dengan tatapan panik setengah kesal karena telah mencari tiga idiot sekawan itu hampir di seluruh sekolah.

"Baiklah ini juga susah siap, berhentilah berteriak henly" ujar Chanyeol bergegas keluar di ikuti oleh Sehun.

"Jangan cemberut seperti itu kau membuatku ingin mengingitmu saja mochi" ucap Kibum dengan seringaian mesumnya menatap Henry yang wajahnya kini telah berubah menjadi merah padam, siapa juga yang tidak akan merona malu jika berhadapan dengan pangeran lapangan itu dengan tingkat ketampanan dan kepintaran di luar batas manusia pada umumnya, secara harfiah Kibum adalah manusia paling sempurna yang pernah tuhan ciptakan di dunia. Dengan paras, kecerdasan dan kemahirannya di lapangan cukup untuk menjadikan Kibum sebagai manusia keren abad ini. Kibum keluar menyusul kedua temannya yang telah menghilang. Karena sedikit panik tanpa sadar Kibum menabrak bahu seseorang di tengah perjalanan menuju lapangan basket, membuat pemuda yang sedang menunduk sambil mengaduh kesakitan itu di belakangnya. Kibum berhenti berniat menolong pemuda itu namun tangannya di tarik oleh Henry.

"Ayo cepat kenapa berhenti disini" tanya Henry menarik tangan Kibum, sementara Kibum hanya mampu menatap pemuda bersurai karamel iti dengan tatapan menyesal dan meneriakan kata maaf berkali-kali dan bergegas mengikuti Henry namun sebelum langkahnya menjauh sebuah suara lain terdengar berteriak memanggil nama seseorang dan seketika langkah kaki pemuda berwajah datar itu terhenti dengan mimik wajah terkejut dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk.

"Kyuhyun~astaga Kyu-chan kau tidak apa-apa?!" teriak pemuda mungil bersurai magenta berlari kencang kearah pemuda yang masih terduduk membelakangi Kibum itu. Kyuhyun berdiri dan tersenyum menenangkan keraha pemuda pendek bersurai magenta itu.

Entah kenapa jantung Kibum rasanya berdetak seratus kali lebih cepat kala melihat penampakan pemuda bersurai karamel itu dengan jelas dan tanpa sadar senyum cerah tersunggih di bibir semerah darahnya. Kibum tidak menyangkah jika Kyuhyun yang ada di depannya adalah Kyuhyun yang sama yang selalu ada di dalam mimpinya hampir di setiap malam. Sungguh rasanya Kibum ingin sekali berlari dan menerjang tubuh kecil pemuda bersurai karamel itu dan memeluknya dengan erat serta meneriakan di depan wajahnya jika itu adalah dirinya Kim Kibum, namun sebelum kakinya melangkah jauh dan mendekati oemuda bersurai karamel itu sebuah jemari menarik belakang kaosnya dan menyeretnya paksa menjauh dari tempat Kyuhyun berada.

"Yak...Donghae Hyung lepaskan aku, beri aku sedikit waktu oke, aku ada urusan mendesak, tolonglah lima menit saja" rajuk Kibum berbalik menatap Donghae yang menatapnya dengan wajah garang.

"Ikut aku sekarang atau aku akan menenggelamkanmu ke rawa-rawa Kim Kibum, pertandingan akan segera di mulai dan persetan dengan urusanmu jika kita kalah karena ke absenanmu kali ini aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu dengan cara paling biadab yang tak pernah kau pikirkan sebelumnya, jadi segeralah pergi ke lapangan sebelum aku kehilangan kesabaranku dan mengulitimu sekarang juga" sadis Donghae menatap tajam ke arah Kibum. Kibum menghela nafas pasrah dan berlari mengikuti Donghae. Sementara Kyuhyun terlihat mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah punggung Kibum yang sudah mulai menjauh, Kyuhyun mengernyit sedikit seolah merasa familiar dengan punggung Tegap seorang pemuda yang berlari menjauh darinya. Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya lagi dan berjalan cepat mengikuti Baekhyun yang berlari di depannya dengan teriakan nyaring yang memanggil namanya.

.

.

.

•°•°•

Kibum telah berdiri di atas lapangan saling bertatapan dengan tim lawan dengan seragam lengkap~setengah acak-acakan~ di samping Sehun dan Chanyeol. lapangan basket terlihat penuh sesak ramai dengan banyaknya siswa dan siswi yang saling berteriak heboh dengan berbagai yel yel untuk menyemangati kedua sekolah yang akan bertanding hari ini.

Tatapan mata Kibum mencari jejak Kyuhyun di antara para penonton yang sedang berteriak heboh meneriakan namanya dan nama sekolahnya bersahutan dengan teriakan dari pendukung team lawan dengan suara keras yang saling bersahutan riuh namun manik gelap itu tidak menemukan sosok pemuda bersurai karamel yang sejak tadi di carinya.

"Dia tidak ada~" bisik Kibum pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu?!" tanya Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Kibum yang masih setia menatap bangku penonton dengan pandangan mencari.

"Tidak ada" jawab Kibum singkat. Chanyeol acuh dengan sahutan Kibum dan menundukan badannya memberi hormat ke sesama pemain lawan sebagai formalitas yang menandakan pertandingan akan segera di mulai.

"Percayalah Kyu~aku akan segera menemukanmu, aku akan mencarimu sampai aku menemukanmu aku tidak akan menyerah" batin Kibum berjanji dalam hati dengan mantap bahkan tatapan matanya terlihat tak tergoyahkan. Perasaan Kibum membuncah senang karena tidak menyangkah pemuda manis yang selalu muncul dengan senyum sedih dan kesakitan dalam mimpinya ternyata bisa dia temui di dunia nyata dan itu bukanlah sekedar mimpi belaka yang selama ini dia alami, sangat aneh namun terdengat menakjubkan. Dengan pemikiran itu mampu membuat semangat dan senyum pembunuhnya menguar jutaan kali lipat lebih menawan dari biasanya membuat para gadis dan oemuda berstatus uke menjerit semakin heboh bersorak liar menatap Kibum dengan tatapan mendamba.

.

.

.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

Kyuhyun berlari melewati lorong-lorong panjang itu dengan nafas berat seraya memegang ponsel di tangan kanannya seraya berbicara dengan benda itu dengan seseorang di seberang sana yang melontarkan ucapan bernada cemas karena tidak mendapati temannya itu berada di tempat yang sama dengannya dan menghilang begitu saja.

"Tidak apa-apa Baek, kau tidak usah kesini, Kris Sunbae butuh kehadiranmu, aku baik-baik saja percayalah~" ucap Kyuhyun masih berlari kecil di sekitar lorong rumah sakit itu.

"Aku tidak tau aku masih belum sampai di ruangan rawat Mama, baiklah kau boleh menyusul setelah selesai pertandingan, maafkan aku Baek" ucap Kyuhyun menyesal dengan raut wajah sedihnya.

"Terima kasih, aku tutup dulu" ucap Kyuhyun kemudian saat kakinya berhenti di depan sebuah ruangan dimana ibunya di rawat. Kyuhyun tadi mendapat telepon dari sekertaris ibunya jika wanita itu mengalami sebuah kecelakaan dan sekarang berada di sebuah rumah sakit swasta. karena kepanikan yang melandanya tanpa berpamitan pada Baekhyun, Kyuhyun bergegas keluar dari sekolah dan menyegat sebuah taksi menuju rumah sakit dimana ibunya di rawat dan disinilah dia sekarang.

Brak

"Mama~kau tidak apa-a~" ucapan Kyuhyun terhenti lantaran melihat ibunya yang sedang di suapi makanan oleh seseorang yang tidak di kenalnya, seorang laki-laki bersurai pirang yang terlihat sangat tampan dengan satu diple di pipinya kala dia tersenyum menatap kehadiran Kyuhyun. Entah kenapa melihat ibunya di temani oleh seseorang yang tidak di kenalnya itu membuatnya seolah di hantam oleh sebuah batu besar yang tak terlihat.

"Kyuhyunnie, kau datang?! kemarilah sayang" ucap wanita itu dengan wajah setengah terkejut itu menatap kehadiran Kyuhyun dengan sikao sedikit salah tingkah karena tidak menyangkah jika anaknya akan datang mengunjunginya saat ini juga. Kyuhyun berjalan mendekat dalam ragu. "Mama baik-baik saja?!" tanya Kyuhyun mencoba bersikap biasa-biasa saja.

"Tidak apa-apa hanya menabrak lampu jalan, dan Mama tidak mendapat luka yang terlalu serius, terima kasih sudah datang sayang" ucap sang ibu seraya mengusap pipi halus anaknya itu.

"Syukurlah jika Mama baik-baik saja"

"Oh ya...Kenalkan sayang ini Dennis, Dennis ini anakku namanya Kyuhyun" ucap wanita cantik itu menatap Kyuhyun dan kekasihnya dengan wajah senang namun tidak terpungkiri jika ada sedikit perasaan gelisa dan tidak enak yang terselip di hatinya melihat raut wajah sedih dengan tatapan mata meredup dari iris selelehan karamel milik anaknya~Kyuhyum.

"Dennis, Dennis Park senang bertemu denganmu Kyu" ucapnya ramah.

"Kyuhyun" jawab Kyuhyun singkat menatap laki-laki itu dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan dan sebuah senyum yang di paksakan.

"Apa Mama yakin jika baik-baik saja?!" tanya Kyuhyun mengalihkan atensinya pada ibunya lagi berusaha menghindari kontak fisik atau pembicaraan dengan kekasih ibunya yang jujur membuatnya merasa sangat tidak nyaman.

"Tidak apa-apa sayang ini hanya kecelakaan kecil beruntung ada Dennis, dia yang membawaku kesini" ucap sang ibu yang menatap kekasihnya dengan tatapan penuh cinta yang seakan menghujam hati Kyuhyun dengan sangat dalam, entah kenapa Kyuhyun merasa sangat tidak terima melihat kejadian itu, Kyuhyun sadar jika dia egois dan berniat menghalangi kebahagiaan ibunya, maka dari itu Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk tidak mau memilih ayahnya atau ibunya dan memutuskan menjalani hidupnya sendiri meski dengan membawa banyak rasa sakit di hatinya.

"Sepertinya kecemasanku sudah tidak di beralasan, aku pergi Mama aku harap Mama segera sembuh" ucap Kyuhyun di penuhi rasa kepahitan dan mata yang sedikit berkaca-kaca. Entah kenapa hatinya tiba-tiba terasa sakit dan menyesak setelahnya. Kyuhyun berlari menjauh dan keluar dari ruangan rawat Ibunya.

"Kyuhyunnie~tunggu, uh~" wajah pucat wanita itu semakin pucat dan dia kembali mengerang kesakitan memegangi kepalanya.

"Heechullie kau tidak apa-apa, berbaringlah" ucap Dennis membantu Heechul untuk berbaring kembali di atas ranjangnya.

"Dia pasti kecewa, aku adalah ibu yang buruk Dennis" ucap Heechul dan menangis dalam pelukan Dennis, kekasihnya.

"Tenanglah, Kyuhyun pasti akan mengerti, aku tau jika anakmu adalah pemuda baik mungkin dia hanya membutuhkan sedikit waktu lagi untuk memahami dan menerima tentang hubungan kita serta hubungan Siwon dan Eunhyuk" ujar Dennis masih memeluk Heechul yang masih sesenggukan dalam pelukannya.

TBC

Huft~nah mulai sini keliatannya udah jelas kan ya apa yang terjadi dengan keluarga Kyuhyun dan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya dengan Kibum.

Ehm~pada ngerasa gak kalau Heechul dan Kyuhyun di sini drama banget dan out of caracter abis, pada ngerasa gak hahaha ya udahlah yang penting mah lanjut.

Oke sip REVIEW please.


End file.
